Bad Ice-Cream 3
Bad Ice-Cream 3 is the third game in the Bad Ice-Cream series. It was released on December 20th 2013 and was confirmed to be in development in Nitrome's Blog post on December 11th 2013. Nitrome Blog: Bad Ice-Cream 3 is coming soon! The game was Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release. Controls Player one * - Move * - Action Player two * - Move * - Action Player three *D-pad - Move *Button 1 - Action Player four *D-pad - Move *Button 1 - Action Gameplay The objective of every level of Bad Ice-Cream 3 is the same as that of its past two games - collect all fruits on the screen while avoiding various enemies. The player has two or more groups of fruits that they must pick. As the enemies cannot be destroyed, they must be avoided. Levels Level 1 In this level the udder cow can slowly break the ice blocks, so the player can easily get to the level's first fruits. However, after collecting all the lemons, two of the fourteen oranges appear near the udder cow's position. There are tall cacti, rock walls and some bushes. :Enemies: *One udder cow :Fruits: *Sixteen lemons *Fourteen oranges BIC3_lvl1.png|The level Level 2 In this level the player can easily avoid the starfish, but they must be move quickly and be careful when it starts to create snow starfishes. There are two blue pipes that teleport the player when they enter inside of them, rock walls, and four signals and a track. :Enemies: *One starfish :Fruits: *Eight bananas *Four lemons *Fourteen oranges *Thirteen watermelons BIC3_lvl2.png|The level Level 3 In this level the player must avoid the cactus enemies when they are angry and when they are moving. These enemies can break ice blocks, so the player does not need to break them. Rock walls and tall cacti serve as scenery in the level. :Enemies: *Eight cactus monsters :Fruits: *Six grapes *Six kiwis *Twelve lemons *Twenty-four watermelons BIC3_lvl3.png|The level Level 4 In this level the player must avoid a sandworm. The sandworm can burrow under the ground. The player can stand over metal tiles in order to be impervious to the sandworm while it is underground, as it cannot harm the player while they stand on metal tiles. The scenery in this level consists of blue walls, trees and grey pipes :Enemies: *One sandworm :Fruits: *Four pomegranates *Fourteen grapes *Four lemons *Two pineapples BIC3_lvl4.png|The level Level 5 In this level the player must avoid the peppermints. The player can easily avoid them by shooting ice that will make them change the direction they walk. The scenery of this level is made up of rock walls, a door made of wood and two wooden letters that read "Candy mines". :Enemies: *Twenty peppermints :Fruits: *Eight green apples *Eight peaches *Eight bananas *Four kiwis File:Greenhouse-2.png|The level Level 6 In this level the player must avoid a blue cow and the green trolls. The player can trap both types of enemies because they both lack the ability to break ice blocks. This makes the level easier. The scenery of this level consists of vanilla and strawberry big ice-creams that are on walls, rails, rock walls. Along with this, there is a big troll made of snow. :Enemies: *One blue cow *Four green trolls :Fruits: *Twelve lemons *Eight oranges *Twenty-four watermelons File:Greenhouse-3.png|The level Level 7 In this level the player must avoid the blue squid. The player cannot trap this enemy, and it is capable of breaking lines of ice blocks. The fruits are inside ice blocks that the player must break. The scenery in this level consists of rock walls, big coloured eggs, red and white lollypops and sweets. :Enemies: *One blue squid :Fruits: *Six bananas *Four grapes *Seven watermelons File:Greenhouse-1392908253.png|The level Level 8 The player must avoid the starfish, but must also be careful because there is ice at the middle of the map. The player has to move fast and not let starfish close to the ice wall, as this increases risks of collision. This must be done while collecting fruit on the ice. The best way to keep starfish away from the ice blocks is not to stop, since when starfish is in the same spot as the player, it will come towards them. Scenery in this level is made up of ice blocks, ice ground, rock walls, trees, a lollypop and other sweets. :Enemies: *One starfish :Fruits: *Two apples *Three bananas *Four grapes *Four watermelons File:Greenhouse-1392911668.png|The level Level 9 In this level the player must avoid two cows that are trapped. Although there are teleporter blocks in the levels, udder cows do not know how to use them. Rock walls, teleporter blocks, metal walls and a signal make up this levels scenery. :Enemies: *Two udder cows :Fruits: *Four apples *Eight peaches *Four kiwifruits *Four pineapples File:Greenhouse-1392912079.png|The level Level 10 In this level the player must avoid two boots, boots which cannot be trapped. Behind the giant sign is a secret passage. Scenery is of the level consists of red dice with white points, rock walls, a thick cactus, a tall thin cactus, and a sign that reads "WELCOME To Fabuluous DAIRY DESERT". :Enemies: *Two boots :Fruits: *Twelve lemons *Ten oranges *Sixteen strawberries File:Level 10 BIC 3.png|The level Level 11 In this level, the player enters inside the casino of level 10. The player must avoid a red starfish that appears at the middle of the level. The scenery of this level is four groups of gambling chips and neon signs on the wall. :Enemies: *One red starfish :Interactive objects: *Frost tiles Fruits: * Ten Bananas * Fourteen Cherries File:Level 11 BIC 3.png|The level Level 12 This is the second part of the casino. Blue brick walls, palm trees, bushes and three slot machines serve as this level's scenery. :Enemies: *Two yellow squids :Fruits: *Sixteen Cactus fruit File:Level 12 BIC 3.png|The level Level 13 Enemies: * One duck Fruits: * Sixteen bananas * Sixteen grapes * Six pineapples Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40 Level 41 This is an extra level, which can be accessed only by completing level 40. It is filled with lots of mimic aliens and it is also the only level where avocados appear. Ending Enemies *'Cactus monsters' - Cactus monsters sleep together like a wall, then wake up periodically and move. While moving, they are angry and dangerous to the ice cream characters. *'Sandworms' - The sandworm is able to burry under the ground traveling past any ice blocks in its way, and moves quickly also. Where the sandworm moves is indicates by raised ground and tiles bumped into the air. *Boots (Bad Ice-Cream) - Boots acts like ducks, but they take longer to jump, but they have greater jump, than ducks. They can also smash ice, if they land on it. *Copycat - Copycat can take a form of player and moves to same direction as player. *Udder cows - Look like small cows with large udders that can be used to smash ice. *Starfish (Bad Ice-Cream) - Star-shaped enemy that can spin to smash one ice block and will make snow angels occasionally in order to create more monsters. **Ice starfish - Star-shaped enemy created by Starfish and Red Starfish when they make snow angels **Red starfish - Red star-shaped enemy that can spin to smash several ice blocks in a row and will make snow angels occasionally in order to create more monsters. *Peppermints - a group of circle shaped candies, who has certain pattern, which they follow (every peppermint has, in some stages, certain pattern they follow) **Peppermints with bombs - Peppermints with bombs carries a bomb, which can destroy flying saucers, if it hits the bomb. Hazards Interactive objects *Pipes - Allows the player to cross to the other side of the level *Infected tiles - If the player makes shoots ice onto an infected tile, in a few seconds the ice tiles into infected blocks. Infected blocks will be destroyed one by one, even though there is a row of ice blocks *Portals - Transports the player between portals Previews An unusually large number of previews were released for this game. This is most likely due to the fact that Nitrome was during that time making a blog post each day. December 12 2013 On December 12 2013, Nitrome announced the game, as well as some information about it and some preview images. They stated that the game would take place in a desert setting and involve alien ice creams. The menu was released as a preview image as well as an image showing the transition from the sketch of the menu to the actual one. Bad Ice Cream 3 transition.png|The transition image Bad Ice Cream 3 menu.png|The menu December 13 2013 On December 13 2013, Nitrome announced one of the enemies in the upcoming game, the cactus monster. They also released information and preview image of the enemy. Cactus monsters were said to sleep together like a wall, then wake up periodically and move. While moving, they are angry and dangerous to the ice cream characters. Cactus Monsters.png|The preview image December 15th 2013 On December 15th, 2013, Nitrome announced in their blog post that a new female ice cream character would be added, licorice, along with another new character. Licorice ice cream preview.png|The preview image December 17th 2013 On December 17th, 2013, Nitrome announced in their blog post that a new ice cream character would be added, smokey bacon. Smokey Bacon.png|The preview image December 18th 2013 Nitrome announced a new enemy to be released with Bad Ice-Cream 3, the sandworm. It will be able to bury under some walls and in the dirt. Sandworm_preview_.png|The preview image December 19th 2013 Nitrome announced four new fruits to be added to Bad Ice-Cream 3. The names of these fruits and their actions were not specified. More Fruits.png|The preview image December 20th 2013 Nitrome released the blog post announcing that the game was out, along with a link in the post to play the game (which did not work, and instead sent the player to the Games page). This was a mistake, because one of the staff accidentally posted it to the blog while getting the game ready. Nitrome removed the blog post shortly after, but then re-posted it (along with the user comments) again when the game was actually ready. Glitches Unreleased avatar It was possible to obtain the December 25th 2013 avatar before its actual release. This glitch was fixed upon the actual release of the avatar, December 25th 2013. Score menu glitch Sometimes, if the player dies and presses the "back to menu" button, the submit score menu will appear. This glitch was fixed on January 2 2013. Death sound glitch If the player dies while a sound is playing (like the blue squid attack sound), the sound will be played all over again. This is most easily done in the level 7. Mimic alien glitch For a level that has a mimic alien on it (or multiple mimic aliens), if the player plays this level with more than one person, and a mimic alien kills one player, than mimic alien will be unable to kill any other players. However, if the player manages to get the mimic alien completely on a player, so it walks into the exact spot the player walks into when they move, the player may have to walk over some fruit multiple times in order to obtain the fruit. This glitch was fixed on January 2 2013. Level 29 multiplayer glitch Level 29 cannot be played at all with multiplayer, as when two or more players go to that level, they will be reverted back to single player mode, with only player one being shown. This happens when progressing from level 28 to 29, and when accessing level 29 from the level select screen. This glitch was fixed on January 2 2013. Beta elements The menu for the game was partially changed during development; the partially coloured image of the menu, on the right side, contains a large object, which looks like a cluster of mountains. However, along with looking mostly like a mountain, the middle mountain looks like some creature with snow on its head, eyes and a small mouth visible. This mountain was removed from the final menu, and replaced with a considerably smaller mountain. Bad Ice Cream 3 transition.png|The beta menu. Notice how on the right side of the image, the mountains cut out of the final menu Bad Ice Cream 3 menu.png|The final menu. Notice on the right side of the menu the very small mountain Nitrome Touchy version Bad Ice-Cream 3 was Nitrome Touchy compatible upon the game's release. Notes Category:Winter games Category:Bad Ice-Cream series Category:Sequels Category:Main games Category:2013 games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Art by Telemachus Category:Programming by Romain Macré Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen